The One
by Raven Hathorn
Summary: The hunt for the one, both sides want her, she doesn't want either.
1. Meager Begginings

DISCLAIMER…I do not own ANY of the HP crew…as much as it hurts to say it. I do, however, own Kathleen. She was created in my head and now she is permanently stuck there. This is the first chapter of, hopefully, many more to come. Please R&R, No flames, only constructive criticism. Thanks!  
  
A tall, hunched figure stood next to a girl's dead body. The figure slowly straightened to a height of non-human proportions. He looked around and seemed to signal the shadows. After he signaled, three lanky, dark figures appeared. The four figures began to talk in hushed tones.  
  
"It is not the one. Get rid of it." The tall one whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" One of the dark figures asked.  
  
"You dare insult me by asking if I might be wrong?!" Said the tall figure, almost shouting.  
  
"I am truly sorry master, but we have searched for years and still have not been able to find the one." He replied.  
  
"The One is out there. Don't forget the point of this mission! The One, if allied with us, could make us powerful enough to be able to finally take over! And if not allied with us, has the power to destroy us. We must find the One, and hand it over to our Master, and we must not keep him waiting."  
  
"Agreed." All the dark figures said.  
  
"I must leave now, before the muggles find this body. Goodbye." Said the tall one, and with that he pulled out a wand and disappeared. Then the other three figures took a step back into the shadows, and were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tabby cat slowly walked halls of Hogwarts, as if looking for something. When it came to a office door, it slipped past the half closed door into large office. When the cat had jumped up onto a red velvet chair, it turned into a older women and faced the old looking man, with a pointy hat and a beard reaching the middle of his stomach, sitting behind the desk.  
  
"I thought you would never get here." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"My dear Minerva," said the old man. "Since when have I ever let you down. I am always punctual, just not on McGonagall time."  
  
"Albus, don't joke with me. What did you find out about the girl? Is the coming here? Is she the…?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"I didn't learn too much about her from my watching, but I do know this. Yes, she is coming here, God help Hogwarts. And yes……she is the one." He replied, staring directly into the other teacher's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kathleen O'Conner stood in the shadows of Dublin's National Homeless Shelter. She held in her hands a piece of parchment, with a look of shock and panic in her eyes. She read it again for the hundredth time.  
  
1 Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
1.1 Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, Inernational Confed. of Wizards)  
  
1.1.1 Dear Ms. O'Conner,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Kathleen's head exploded with questions. She thought to her self. "What the hell does it mean they await my owl?" "Witch? Wizard? Charter must have lost a few loonies!" But before she could try to figure out what the answer was, Mrs. Maies called everyone to dinner. Kathleen neatly folded up the letter, stuck it in her back pocket and went over to her table, where her best friend Alec was sitting.  
  
"Hey Kathleen, I already got you dinner for you, it looks like crap again!" Alec said with a sigh.  
  
"It beats no dinner at all, I guess." Kathleen said without thinking about it. She never though that way before her parents had died, leaving her homeless.  
  
"Are you okay Kathleen? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah I fine…except for the fact that an owl just flew in the doors and dropped of a letter to me…" she said out loud, even though she didn't mean to.  
  
"What the heck?! Kathleen, I think you stayed out too long last time. You know how Mrs. Maies acts like when you don't come back at night."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What does you mysterious letter say anyway? That the circus is coming to town?" asked Alec.  
  
"Um….uh, nothing. There is no letter. I was just kidding. Listen I am hungry, can we just eat in peace?" She said, begging to raise her voice.  
  
"Sure…whatever." Alec said. Then he thought to himself, " There is a letter, and I have find out what it said…no matter what." 


	2. The Race

DISCLAIMER- Ok, this is the second chapter of The One. You know how this goes, I don't own anyone but Kathleen O'Conner. The HP crew is definitely not mine, no matter how much I bribe JK. Rowling. Dangit! Well, then again, I don't think that 16.75$ is a very good bribe. Maybe when I am famous? Ok the…ON WITH THE STORY. A little summery- Kathleen O'Conner is a homeless girl raised by a muggle woman in Dublin's National Homeless Shelter. Her best friend's name is Alec, but something seems to be shady about him. Kathleen has just received the Hogwarts letter of Acceptance, and she is freaking out. Here we go….  
  
  
  
The Shelter was silent and dark. Everyone had gone to bed, except for one person. Alec. He had waited for everyone to go to bed, then creeped over to Kathleen's cot.  
  
"Kathleen, I am sorry about this, but it's orders." He said, in a hushed tone so he wouldn't wake up Kathleen or anyone else. He reached into her small wooden cubby next to her cot and opened it up. He pulled out her jeans and opened the back pocket. He pulled out the letter, threw her jeans back into her cubby, and went to the bathroom to read it.  
  
"Ha, Kathleen, just as Master had told me. He will be very pleased to know your little secret. I will surely be promoted now! I am tired of posing as a homeless muggle boy to find out if you are then one…and now….I am almost sure of it." Said Alec. Then he tiptoed over to his cot, wrote a quick note say goodbye to everyone, grabbed all of his belongings, which included his wand. He said a quick spell and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
  
Please come to my office immediately. Bring your motorcycle. We have a situation.  
  
-Dumbledore.  
  
When Dumbeldore's fastest owl delivered him a message, he knew something had to be wrong. He quickly read the note, and then grabbed his umbrella, jumped on his motorcycle and flew to Hogwarts. He ran to Professor Dumbeldore's office and yelled,  
  
"What's happened! Did V-Vo-He-who-must-not-be-named do something to 'arry? Where is he?!"  
  
"Calm down Hagrid. Nothing has happened to Harry. It's the girl. One of Voldermort's men have found it. I think they might know." Albus said with no fear in his voice. Hagrid, on the other hand, was not so calm.  
  
"ARGH! Don't say his name!" Hagrid shouted.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid."  
  
"S'okay," Hagrid replied, trying to shake off his apparent shock. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want to you go get her, and bring her here by any means necessary. Get her here, I don't want Vold-sorry Hagrid, He-who-must-not-be-named to get a slimy finger of his even NEAR her. We cannot lose her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir. She'll be in your office by the morning." Said Hagrid. With that, Hagrid turned out of the office and stomped though the halls to his motorcycle. He revved up his bike and flew off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading this far! Sorry, I know this chapter is a bit short, I will make it up to you! ( Please Review! I can't get better if I don't receive feed back from all the wonderful people out there, like you! 


End file.
